


I can do this...

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, BDSM, Bladder Control, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, Не для бартера
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020
Summary: Кинк: контроль мочеиспускания.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Спецквест Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	I can do this...

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк: контроль мочеиспускания.


End file.
